ORANGE
by The useless life cell
Summary: Inspired by anonsama s "a loud to stay" join Lincoln as he tells you his story of how he got to know the biggest secret that would change his life FOREVER
1. Prologue

Discovering that the family you´ve been living with in the same house for 11 years (in my case) is not related IN ANY BIOLOGICAL WAY, to your existence, is a really hard process, as it envolves tears, hugs and in this particular case, a little bit of blood. The story I´m about to tell you, happened not so long ago. It actually happened 5 or 6 months ago. I´m currently living with my biological mother, you know, the one with white hair, cause I ALSO have white hair? Her name is Liberty Lee, so that would make MY name: Lincoln Lee

My name is Lincoln Lee (formely Loud).

I´m 11 years old and I have been living with 12 people in my entire life, 10 sisters, mom and dad. That means I´ve been living with no brother. So I had to find a way to try and survive, only for me to discover that we are not related

Now that i think about it, I feel kind of bad for mom and dad. Well, my adoptive parents. Living with only 10 girls? No wonder I got adopted. They must´ve been "tired" of always getting girls, so they tried other methods. Well I only know about 2 methods: one is to give birth, and the second one is to adopt.

Let me tell you the story of how I got to know my original sources, as I like to call my biological family.

But it did not began with mom and dad telling me. Give me a second, I would like to make a quick visit to my other family in the Loud House.

How´s about I tell you everything while I walk to get to them? They live far from here, but not TOO far. That should make time for me to tell you my sad story.

As I was telling you, mom and dad did NOT tell me anything, they just explained the details. But this story began with what some of you where expecting.

This dream unsettled me, it did not make me pee, but it made me cry, and I HATE waking up crying. I guess you could call it a nightmare, because Luna says I was talking and moving in a way that makes someone worry,

So yes... It began with a dream

 **Until I think about what could possibly be Lincoln`s dream, there is no chapter 1. You may have also noticed (though it is very unlikely) that I will be inspiring this narration and some situations in this story from Alan Wake**

 **Thanks for wasting your time on my story. And I hope that you also waste your time reading chapter 1.**

 **SEE YOU ALL THEN**


	2. Chapter 1 The nightmare

**I actually did not expect to receive good reviews for such an irrelevant story. I wasn`t expecting this story to receive ANY readers at all. So considering Lincoln`s biggest fears revealed in the show,I have finally thought up the dream-plot. I think it`s finally time for me to write chapter one. I obviously am gratefull and I apreciate the support my story is having, but don`t expect me to be this way ALL the time. Another thing I should probably point out is: Why is this fanfic called orange? I have two reasons, for starters...**

In this dream, I was cycling with...well... my bicycle? in the forest. It had been a minute since I got a message on my phone, which urged me to arrive at my destiny, the school, for reasons I could not remember. I was cycling so fast into the forest that I got myself some minor bloody injures on my legs from time to time

Suddenly , I finally found what I was looking for, but what came next was historic. Dream historic technically.

When I entered the school, I was surprised to find all of my sisters standing in front of me, each one fulled with a face of hatred and despise, like that time where I embarrased them all just to win a trophy.

I found it a little weird that even Lily had such a hatred face, not to mention the fact that Lucy`s hair was a little short, and I could see the hatred black eyes that joined the rest of the hatred faces

What was even MORE bizarre is that I could see the inside of my house. It was like I entered school and instead of seeing what you would expect a school would have at the entrance, I saw the stairs, the kitchen, the TV and the sofa.

\- WE HATE YOU LINCOLN

I could not believe what I heard, but after that my sisters each went onto a "dark" side of the room, beacuse appearently the room was not FULLY lighted and had some dark corners, where my sisters escaped, I remember that even Lily was walking with no problem towards said dark corners.

My biggest fears all in one: my sisters hating me and my family falling apart. And no, Mom and Dad where NOWHERE to be found in my dream.

After that I felt such a hard emotion, my heart hurt so much, and all of a sudden I was in a dark room. I called for help, but I could only see Ronnie Anne approach.

She only helped me get up and pointed to an abandoned house (which looked very similar to Clyde`s)

\- Quick Lame-o! You ain`t got much time left. You must hurry! Or they`ll come! Don`t worry about me, I`ll be fine. GO! I LOVE YOUUU!

With that , the only thing i thought on was to escape into the house. But once I got there, I heard Ronnie scream like she`s never screamed before ( she HAS never screamed before) and I could only hear laughs arround the house. I heard perfectly

\- YOU ARE NOT OUR BROTHER

I could not get out of the house, I was trapped inside. Little by little the lights in the house were turning off by themselves as I heard over and over

\- YOU DONT BELONG HERE

I looked up and in the roof I saw something horrible. A dark shadow, like the ones in horror movies, games or stories, with no body. The dark shadow was THE body, but with 10 heads, each one corresponding to one of my sisters. The exception being that their faces were a little bit covered in a dark "dirt", like they have been playing in the old fashioned Lana way. And their eyes were COMPLETELY red. They were smiling, but not for happiness. It was pure evil ssmiles that looked at me. Lucy`s face was the one that disturbed me the most.

All I could hear were creepy laughs, children-like.

The sister-monster approached at me at an undescribable speed

\- GET OOUT OF HEREEEEEEEEEEEEE

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(...)

-...nightmare...LINCOLN WAKE UP...

-*Pant, pant*

\- It`s ok bro! it was just a nightmare, everything`s fine

I could not speak, all I could do was to hug Luna tightly, and began to sob. That little sob suddenly turned into a painful cry.

I have no idea how Luna was the only sister that found out about my nightmare.. maybe I was talking in my sleep, loud enough for her to notice?

I went to the computer, previously borrowed Luna`s audibles ( **this is the way I like to call headphones)** and searched for bandcamp.

Maybe some Blank Banshee or death`s dynamic shroud .wmv would calm me down, and they did. I listened to the full MEGA album and finally calmed down.

After all, it was only a nightmare. But MAAN, how would have thought that dreams DO predict the future, huh?

 **Lincoln wears an orange shirt, or T-shirt, or whatever you want to call it. The second reason is that there is an anime called "Orange" which is sad and depressive, kind of what this story is. The exception being that this story is not depressive. I hope you also wasted your time reading this chapter, and I hope you keep on doing that.**

 **SEE YOU ALL THEN**


	3. Chapter 2 The file

**Ignoring the fact that I have just 6 reviews, I have good feelings for this story. I just cannot believe that my story was just... read. Anyway, thanks for your support, and until this story finishes, not only me, but YOU must stay determined. (Also , screw you Thomas Arstuc, those darn spoilers for season 2 won`t let me sleep)**

After relaxing (and going to the bathroom to pee) I ate something for breakfast (my apologies, I don`t remember what that was). I got ready for school,

and went to school, or at least my body did. My mind was focused on what that dream meant. It intrigued me, I couldn`t talk about this nightmare with my sisters, not when the nightmare involves THEM killing ME.

I tried to talk to Clyde, but his conclusion did not satisfy me. He said that maybe my sisters and I aren`t related biologicaly. He said he had already experienced the dream, due to the fact that he is adopted (2 dads cannot conceive child by nature unless one of them decides to change "dad" for "mom" if you know what I mean)

I hadn`t expected that. Just when the bell rang, I kept talking to Clyde over this, when I finally got home.

As soon as I entered, I ran to my room, and began walking in circles just to process the information. I couldn`t borrow Lisa`s board, so I had to write my nightmare in a Word document.

I labeled the file "theory". And I closed my laptop. Just then something went through my mind.. I hadn`t considered before.

I ran to the attic and beggan making a mess until I found the family`s birth certificate. I thought it might be a coincidence that MY birth certificate was found in last place. How convenient.

What I saw made me drop the file... no, THROW it at the wall. I read that my time of birth was unknown.. not only that, but the day I was born was not labeled as "day" but rather a "week". Humans have never been borned in a week. At least not until now.

I got myself out of the attic, and got to the living room, where I could find the family photos. I discovered that while my sisters had similarities between them and mom and that, I did not look alike my sister, or mom or dad. And I`m not only talking about the hair.

I dropped the picture, it crashed into tiny cristal pieces, and ran to the bathroom. I washed my head when suddenly

-LINCOLN!

I got out, to investigate why my mom had called me for, but as soon as I got to the living room it was quite obvious.

I was punished for the broken glass. I got the important stuff to clean it, and got to my room to finish my homework, because they had hidden my laptop away from my room.

At least they didn`t took Bun-Bun

I don`t exactly remember what happened, but all I know is that, due to the heavy meddling on my sisters part, little by little (like that time I brought Frank home) I revealed the nightmare to them, even Lily.

The only sister that seemed more concerned than the others about my nightmare was Lori.

It was obvious, being the first one in the house, she HAD to know how every single one of us got into her life. She knew who was borned and raised by mom and dad, AND who was adopted.

I didn`t want to bring this subject up in my life ever again. But then that night happened.

Lori told me everything, I cried for a total of 10 minutes.

She hugged me, and I hugged her tightly as the tears began to fall little by little.

Now I had made up my mind: absolutely NO ONE in this house must find out that I`m not one of them. They`d hate me, treat me like an inferior member of the family just because we are not biologically related.

I secretly kept my birth certificate inside my pockets. I folded it. No one could read my birth certificate, cause that would make my situation even worse.

Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, and Leni could NOT find out, or even get the slightest glimpse of my certificate, I had to burn it, but maybe kater. All that crying left me pooped, and all I could do was eat my cereal, and brush my teeth and go to bed.

The next day went pretty much the same, except, something was wrong with me.

I had spontaniously teared up multiple times at school, without me noticing.

Not only that, but when I got home to play some games, I just could NOT imagine that "THAT" thing I was trying to avoid , was going to be revealed.

That`s when the blackout happened.

 **Let me know if I nailed it or failed it (I probably failed it though)**

 **Again, I hope that your patience is just enough to wait until the next chapter, please remember I cannot upload chapters every single day. I`m just a kid.**

 **Also, you are allowed to laugh and criticize me for my stupidly bad grammar. My grammar sucks so much, and my english is so bad, and it`s making me so sad.**

 **I`m just to lazy to proofread. I hope you enjoy chapter 3, as it will be INTENSE**

 **SEE YOU ALL THEN**


	4. Chapter 3 The Blackout

**Christ, that took way longer than I expected . My apologies if I let you down. No matter how many people tell me it`s fine, i still KNOW there will be angsty teens yelling at their screen. At least no one can physically interact with me. I started writing this a couple o`days ago, but I closed my laptop before I could finish. Anyways, as I said, this will be INTENSE (...at least that`s what it supposed to be, if I fail it then...let me know...?). Also I cannot believe I wrote "kater" rather than "later", guess it could be a new word huh? I should use that from now on.**

When I returned home, nothing in this entire universe could have prepared me for the horrific thing that was about to happen.

I returned home, the involuntary tears were still on me, but I figured it was just the consequence of crying for ten minutes. I played some games on my new Nintendo Switch.. Just kidding, that doesn`t exist yet, but I played some Mario Kart on my Wii U because screw the other two. Since of my passions is to play videogames, I guess that`s the reason behind the tears suddenly dissapearing.

I wrote random things on my notes for homework, because i couldn`t concentrate. Some thought just came to my mind and I decided to look at my phone, it marked Wednesday Nov. 9th, Finally my ground...days... were over. That`s right, one of the advantages of having a big family is that sometimes your parents forget about your ground...days. So you can be grounded one day and the next one you are free.

 _8:30 p. m_

I was planning on getting my laptop secretly, without my parents noticing, when suddenly we had a called for dinner.

Now the next thing it`s not that I don`t remember. It`s just something that happened and non of us ever bothered to question why, but my parents decided that the dinner was going to be in the living room. They turned on the TV but nobody was paying attention, just dad and Lily.

Everybody else was in their own shlamadamadingdong, even me. But I could sense that Lori was giving me a saddened look. Like she knew something wrong was going to happen, I tried to respond to her look but all I achieved was to give an identical look.

But Lynn just HAD to bring her basketball...ball over to the family dinner. Maybe this incident could have been prevented after all, but I am no supernatural being to manipulate time and space.

I saw her running like mad from the kitchen towards the living room, when she entered there, as fast as she could speak, all I heard was

-HEYTHINKFASTLINKEN!

She was probably under the effect of the natural energy from eating fruit. She doesn`t love fruit as much as the useless life cell but she ate it from time to time, and when she did, let`s just say she became a "monster" just like Luan in April Fools.

It happened too fast, I was paralized as I watched the ball reach towards my forehead. I feared what pain could possibly harmed me when

*BLACKOUT*

-...stop...

-...are...ok...

-LINCOLN

-*pant pant*

- _wake up_

-Lynn? Lori?

I turned to every side, it was dark. It didn`t took long for me to notice I had been sleep over a rock, and a crashed bike was at my side. I crawled towards the nearby river, and saw something on my face.

-..ughh

I touched my temple, and saw my fingers that touched my temple, they were covered in blood. My temple was blooding.

I was not capable of remembering how I ended up there, all I knew was that: one,this would hurt for a very long time, two, it had to be Lynn`s fault and three, my family was worried about me. My phone was out of signal, my first movement would have to be finding some help on foot.

But there was no need of that. I somehow managed to climb up the big gap between the grass and the streets. I finally knew where I was, it was somewhat close to the arcade. All I could see next, when I turned back, I caught a glimpse of my bike, just screwing up more and more, until it finally collapsed and sank into the lake.

The arcade was not far away...well it was, I would have to travel through the busy streets on my own,

After walking for over half a mile, I finally reached the arcade, and after spending some time in it for relaxation, I decided to walk towards home. But I didn`t run, just walked. I was about to reach my house, or at least the street that lead me to it, when I saw Luna and Lori running towards me. The latter gave me a hug while Luna..well...

\- WHAT WERE YOU DOING, RUNNING OUT WITH YOUR BIKE LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

\- Run? Bike?

\- You...don`t remember... oh no! Luna look! he opened his right temple, we have to bring you to mom and that now.

\- Ouch, this stings, can you guys just take me home, I feel extremely tired from walking.

They walked towards home and Lori and Luna explained what they knew about my wereabouts.

\- Mom...what time is it?

\- It`s 10:00 p.m.

\- And is it still wednesday?

\- Honey, it`s monday!

-but how? just two hours ago, Lynn threw her ball at ...ughhh

\- I think it`s best for you to just sleep, for this time I am going to allow you to sleep on the sofa.

-...mom...

Those were the last words i could say before I colapsed, but I could also hear my mom and Luna and Lori speaking, but I didn`t hear much

\- He ...remember...we must...allow it...

-...worry...promise...I`ll...anything...him...not...happened

\- ...too...mom...

-...t...h...a...n...k...s

 **Ok, I really hope I managed to provoke some sensation in you, cause i told you it was gonna get INTENSE. If i didn`t, don`t worry, I`ve got a future episode WAY MORE INTENSE than this one, but it`s not the next one. I hope you all enjoyed yourself, shut up,let me hear if I nailed it or failed it .**

 **Remember all you need is JESUS...That`s not a joke.**

 **SEE YOU ALL THEN**


	5. Chapter 4 Sudden Surprises

**I am so sorry to bring this news to you... but today marks the start of exams period for me. Let`s just say that in order for me to upload the chapter after this one, you will probably gonna have to wait until December, u'know, the month where I go from Luan into Luna (if you know what that means, I`ll explain it when it happens). Anyway enjoy this new chapter, give positive reviews, give negative reviews, give hate comments,give everything. Nothing will stop me from uploading this shlamadamadingdong of a story I came up with. ENJOY YOURSELF (...** ** _leave it off the wall...)_** **.**

I woke up, like I had just been teleported from the sofa into my bedroom, my temple was still covered in blood, and that same blood was covered in a band-aid. My head was still kinda hurtin' and my legs felt like they were made out of a skeleton's spaghuetti.

When I reached the doorknob to open my room`s...door... I thought my sisters felt like they had not seen me for 2000 years. As soon as evcery single one caught a glimpse o'me standing at my door, they all hurried like those times where I was barely injured. But this time I was thankful there was no need of X-rays or electric shocks from Lisa.

No, instead I was embraced in a large group hug, I could hear some sisters sobbing while others completely lost it. If you ask me, I was just as confused as whoever might be reading this. Did they have a nightmare? Probably, but it HAD to be astrong enough to make even Lucy cry. Then again, how was everyone able to have the same exact nightmares except for me?

Maybe it was that they finally learned from their mistakes and actually took consideration o`me. I don`t even know why I tried so hard to get my participation in the sibling debate. Every time I suggested something I was welcomed with a ÑEEE and a thumbs down. Even if I didn`t say anything I was still given the thumbs down. But how convinient was it when they chose something "girly" and everybody except me agreed. And I HAD to go to ex, the mall. Why did I even bother to even ENTER the room it was taking place in?

-We love you...*sniff* BROTHER

they all caught me by surprise when they said that at the same time. I had the impression that they had already prepared this, but at the same time I could also sense that they hadn`t planned it at all

-And I...love you too? come on guys you are MY family, what am I supposed to do, hate you?

-...no...but...you consider us as our family?

\- sure..I am a member of this family just as you, you, you and everybody else

-uhmm..yeah..YES, you are a member of this FAMILY Lincoln, that`s why we love you.

There was an uncomfortable sensation in me when they emphazised the words family and brother. I feared that Lori or Mom or Dad could`ve told everything to them during my blackout. But first:

\- I wanted to tell you this since last Wednesday but.. why did you threw your ball at me?..no don`t answer, why did you ate fruit?

-Oh...I`m so sorry I was just too hungry to think of my own actions... I didn`t expect this to happen

\- Don`t worry, what happened, happened. But next time make sure you tell us when you`re going to eat some fruit.

-Ok

That taken care of, I went to the bathroom to pee. When I washed y hands, however.

 _DON`T CONSIDER YOU..._

-ughhh.. what in the world was that?

After that sudden hallucination I had, my head started to hurt, it was like if I had a chance to see a clip from what happened during my blackout, but I could only see Lynn`s ball towards me, my hands writing something in the attic, and me typing on my laptop.

That was it. I asked Mom to give my laptop back and she agreed. I also asked Lori to go to my room and when I got there I wanted to show her my file.

She gave me a saddened face, like she knew something I did not.

I just glanced back at her with a confused and astonished face as I returned my view to the laptop.

Suddenly, my file was gone.

 **Well that was it for ch4. The reason I rush up on the story is because I consider it as the most important part of a fanfic. I don`t want to spend time describing scenes or scenarios, I just want to focus on the course of actions. The shorter a story, the better, because if it is too damn long, nobody will care.**

 **If you have got any problems in your life, why don`t you GTG? (Get'em To God)**

 **SEE YOU ALL THEN**


	6. Chapter 5 Doctor and traitor

**A big shoutout to the homie KRACHEL for keeping up with the motivation I have for writing this story. I.. uhm.. I may not be here to write the rest of the story for just another short period of time, it`s going to be quite a Christmas here...for me. Uhmm.. this chapter will eventually be updated with.. a few hints on this author`s note, just to make it easier for all the wonderful readers out there to figure out what I meant when I previously stated that on December I wass turning from a Luan into a Luna.**

 **Just as a side note, I have absolutely 0 ideas on how to continue this story. I`m having a writer`s blackout or sth like that. If this chapter really fails it, then I have prooven that its not a good idea to write a chapter DURING a blackout.**

\- Well sir, there is no doubting that youve had, indeed, a pretty serious and quite shocking injury on your right temple at the sight of your head.

As the doctor said this, I felt a pain in my eyes. His flashlight was just too bright for me.

-So how did this happen?

\- I don`t know... I ... just woke up in a crashed bike, after a blackout , and it seems that I missed a total of 5 days, almost an entire week

-Interesting, you must`ve suffered an amnetic blackout, and that injury on your temple, then

-i think so...then what?

-then that must mean that you don`t remember anything from any of the days that you went..ehm...missing, am I right?

-y-yeah, I cannot, uhm..is it possible that I can..uhm... recover my memories ever again

-How old are you?

\- 11...why?

\- I have the solution, but I`m afraid to say you will not like it, and I`m not allowed to give it to anyone under 18 years.

-Well thanks, bye

-bye

My parents took me home and when I got there, I asked to a certain person waiting for me

-Do you know what happened during my blackout?

\- Well... maybe I can help you with that, come with me

Lori guided me into a trash can. There lied my burnt birth certificate

-who in the

-it was you

-what?

\- look, I know me and Luna promised not to tell you ANYTHING that happened during your blackout, but little does she know I crossed my fingers behind my back, so not only will I help you get your memories back, but I`m also going to help you track down your biological family. And I`m gonna need Lisa for that matter.

 **How`s this for a blackout huh? sorry to say, no new episode, probably until 2017.**

 **No I`m not kidding, this is the LAST episode to be uploaded in 2016, however this episode will be updated with some author notes.**

 **As always, just give all your bad things to GOD, he`ll take care of them. But trust me its NOT going to be in the ways you EXPECT him to take care of**

 **SEE YOU ALL THEN**

 **(So obviously today is no longer my birthday, but i did turn from a Luan into a Luna, that means I´m 15 ys old** _)_


	7. Chapter 6 The White Hair

**SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, BUT SCHOOLS BEEN STRESSFUL TO ME. NOW WHERE WERE WE?**

 **OH YEAH.**

After that particular interesting event, Lori searched for help in Lily´s room. She was nowhere to be found in there, but she was not looking (…kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb… _I´m sorry_ ) for Lily. She was looking for the assistance of what we all know as the "prodigy" child (or the gifted one)

Lisa was currently working on some experiment, which is something I don´t know if I need to mention a lot if you are really observant.

-There! Now I´ve made the perfect cup of tea!

\- Why are you making a simple experiment like that one?

\- That wasn´t me, that was from your game

- _ohhhhh! Uh, can I have my plane part now?_

 _-mmmhhhhhhhhhhh_

-Yeah right, so, can I borrow a little scissor of yours?

-Whatever might be the reason, older sibling?

-Just watch, Lincoln, step closer

-Wha-ouch!

Life makes it extremely painful for you to get your hair pulled off. When you have your hair cut, they make sure to just cut it and not pull it off, despite having some cases in which I have my hair pulled by accident.

Not this time. Lori did it all of a sudden, the pain lasted a well-5 minutes.

\- Uhm.. may I ask the purpose of doing such inesperated accions upon our unique homosapiens sibling of the chromosomes X and Y which goes by the name of Lincoln?

\- I don´t have a single clue of what you said, but I need your help.

Up until now , I had not considered what getting help from Lisa meant. That´s when I received a direct and painful attack of realization.

-Lori, can I talk to you for a second?

…just

-I need my hair, just wait here Lisa.

 _In my room.._

-what the frickfrackdiddilydackpattywhacksnicksnackcrackpackslackmackquarterbackcrackerjackbiofeedbackbacktracktic-tack do you THINK YOU´RE DOING?

\- What are you talking ab-?

\- You know what I mean! You´re the only sister who knows that I´m adopted! If you tell Lisa, she´ll probably tell everybody else!

Almost immediately, Lori walked back to Lisa´s room .

-That doesn´t matter, Lisa I need a DNA test on this white hair. And don´t say A WORD got it?

\- Yes, understood.

I was quite confused as to why Lisa didn´t even SUSPECTED a thing, perhaps she didn´t notice, or perhaps she doesn´t care…..

-This will take some time, why don´t you just talk about it

-Not…A…Word

-My apologies, uhm.. this will take some time bye!

Lisa slammed the door on our faces.

-Well that was interesting, but .. why is she acting like this?

-Like what?

-Like if she didn´t care, we didn´t even mention anything

-That´s not necessary

-What? Why not?

-Because she already knows.

* * *

 **First episode with the "file upload" technique, now everybody should go read a bible NOW.**

 **Whats Loris secret?**

 **FIND OUT next time in ORANGE**

 **SEE YOU ALL THEN**


	8. What happened next

**Hey hey hey its yo boy**

 **just a little side note i kinda need to update since its been quite a long time since I last updated a story.**

 **Now as you may have guessed, tragically, I am going to cancel this story.**

 **I pretty much ran out of ideas and I didn´t manage to handle the Lincolnisadopted concept really well.**

 **Besides, its not my original concept, its just a trainwreck of the conccept with my own personal life (i am not adopted)**

 **dont get me wrong, I still love The Loud House, but there are also other fandoms which I belong to, and I seem to be MORE excited about other things than The Loud House.**

 **However, I will not be writing fanfics anymore, since the format at really.. doesn´t work for me.**

 **I might even consider writing some stories on Wattpad. Maybe the format will not be as bad as this one.**

 **Here are some of the fandoms that I´m so hyped and/or more excited than the loud house:**

 ***Steven Universe**

 ***Miraculous Ladybug**

 *** Undertale**

 *** I cant tell you right now because im not alone at home.**

 **I will probably have to update**

 **ith a video instead**


End file.
